April Fool's
by AngelinaGuerin
Summary: Random, silly April Fool's Day stories.
1. Chapter 1

Title: April Fool's

Author: Angelina

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the Vampire diaries series. I am simply enjoying borrowing the characters and creating stories.

Summary: Jeremy confesses to Elena that he is gay.

AN: I will be posting a bunch of random April Fools stories. Most are going to be silly. None of them are going to be connected to the others. By the way I am not a fan of Elena so I doubt that she will be in any of my stories. Please review them though. I'd like to know which ones you like, and which ones you don't.

Title: In love with a vampire!

Jeremy just knocked on the door of The Michelson's house. He was holding a cake tin in his hands, waiting patiently for somebody to answer the door. He started whistling when the door was ripped open. Jeremy grinned at the person in the door way.

"Good afternoon Klaus!"Jeremy said, in a cheerful voice as if they were old buddies.

Klaus scowled at the Gilbert boy, wondering why the hell he was at his house, in a cheerful mood, and what looks like holding a cake? Klaus raised his eyebrows at that discovery. "How sweet! You baked me a cake! I knew there was a reason why I kept you alive."He said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"Klaus asked, groaning annoyed.

Jeremy kept on grinning at the vampire. "Sorry Nik, but this cake isn't for you! It's for Kol!"He replied. "Is he home?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows even more suspicious now. "Kol is upstairs sleeping."Klaus said.

"Are you kidding me? It's 3PM! What a old lazy bum!"Jeremy gasped.

"Hey he may be lazy but that has nothing to do with his age mate!"Klaus hissed.

Jeremy sighed, pushing past Klaus, walking into his house uninvited.

"Gee come on inside why don't you?"klaus said, with sarcasm.

Jeremy grinned at the vampire. "Thank-you!"He said. Jeremy then walked towards the stairs, paused to wave at Klaus, then walked upstairs, ignoring Klaus's confused, yet shocked stare.

"Make yourself at home mate!"Klaus shouted, then sighed and went to get himself a drink.

Once upstairs Jeremy went in search of Kol's room. He opened up a pink bedroom, quickly closing it when he heard a squeak coming from inside. He then opened up a plain boring took that was fill of books, he quickly shut that door! The next door he opened was thankfully the right door. He didn't really feel like prowling around in Klaus Mikaleson's bedroom.

Jeremy walked into Kol's bedroom, eying the other male lying on his belly. Jeremy placed the cake down on a cake, then opened up the blinds, letting the sunshine in. "Rise and shine sunshine. You are missing a wonderful sunny day!"Jeremy grinned, jumping on the bed, laying next to Kol.

Kol growled,"Go away! Mmm tired."He mumbled.

Jeremy placed his hand on Kol's hair and started playing with it. "It's 3 PM, wake up!"

Kol growled again, pushing Jeremy's hand away from his hair. "Leave me be Jer." Kol mumbled.

"5, 4, 3, 2."Jeremy started counting down.

Kol sat up wide awake now, eying the human that was lying next to him. Jeremy grinned at him. "What the hell are you doing in my bed mate?"Kol asked.

"I knew as soon as you called me Jer, that you would be wide awake. "Jeremy chuckled. "After all I used to wake you up all the time in the past."He frowned, then added,"Until I found out that you were just using me in one of Klaus's sick games."

Jeremy groaned, then collapased back onto his bed, closing his eyes. He rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Jer seriously darling, what do you want?"He asked. "Here to try to kill me?"

"No I came here to talk with you bro, that's all."Jeremy admitted.

"Alright we will go with that mate. Talk if you want to talk."Kol said.

"Only if you sit up Kol."Jeremy said, sitting up.

The vampire groaned, then sat up once again, sighing. "Alright, fine. Talk!" Kol glared at the human.

Jeremy nodded his head, then grinned a little. He took a deep breath and then got out of the bed, grabbing the cake. He took the lid off, then brought the heart shaped cake back to Kol. He sat down once shrub, then added,"I baked you a cake."

Kol raised his eyebrows, then glanced at Jeremy, and stated,"You baked me a cake darling? How sweet, but why?" Kol glanced down at the white frosting heart shaped cake. He noticed the sprinkles and grinned. Jeremy remembered that he loves sprinkles!

"Why? Because I'm in love with you Kol!"He stated, happily. "I want to be with you."

Kol started laughing his ass off at what Jeremy just told him. "You are in love with me?"He snorted. "Jer I let you suck me off twice in school, when we were dorming together because you wanted to experiment with a guy. It was fun while it lasted, but I'm not into dudes! Now your in love with me?"He asked, chuckling."Can't I have somebody bloody get my rocks off without falling in love with me?"He smirked.

Jeremy pouted, "I'm not sure if I should be insulted or jealous! Though I'm probably the only human that you ever let live so that's a plus right?"He chuckled.

"Though 'technically' if I'm being honest darling, I only kept you alive because I was ordered to by my brother Nik. I was also ordered to kill you if..."He then got cut off by Jeremy

Jeremy glared at Kol, slapping his arm,"I know and I'm sure you would have snapped my neck in a heart beat huh?"

Kol smirked at him, running his fingers down Jeremy's cheek,"Now that's not true love. I would have let you play with me one more time first."He frowned. "Otherwise it wouldn't be as fun."

Jeremy snorted,"Gee I'm glad to hear that killing me would entertain you ass hole!" He then grabbed the knife and cut two big slices, handing one to Kol. Jeremy took a big bite, then chewed. He watched Kol do the same.

"No hard feelings love."Kol said, taking another bite. "Delicious cake mate."He added, grinning with his mouth full. The vampire soon finished his slice, then cut another one up and took a bite out of his cake, he then soon spit it out when he felt something hard in his cake. Kol eyed the gold ring with a red stone that he nearly choked on. He then snarled at the human,"What the bloody hell is this?"

Jeremy chuckled at the while situation. "It's a ring of course."He smirked.

"I know it's a bloody ring Jeremy! What the hell is it doing in my cake?"He demanded, glaring at Jeremy "Let me get this straight, you came over here to tell me that you were in love with me, after I stupidly let you get me off a few times, and now you want to get married?"Kol asked, letting out a growl. "Are you fucking kidding me Jer?"

Jeremy laughed,"What's the matter you don't think I'd be pretty in a white wedding dress?"He pouted,"Now that hurts my feelings darling."

"Jer I am two seconds to about to rip your heart out! Now tell me the truth!"He growled.

"Kol you don't scare me, because I know that you would never kill me. But alright I'll tell you the truth."Jeremy said, adding"'That is Elena's ring, that marriage joke was hers, not mine!"

"Joke?"Kol asked.

"Me coming here acting all lovey dovey with a cake was actually a April fools joke."He chuckled.

Kol let out a sigh,"So you aren't in love with me then Darling?"

"Nope."Jeremy grinned,"I just stayed for some cake and to suck you off for old time sake."Jeremy smirked. 'I could love you if I allowed myself too.'He thought.

Kol smirked back at the human,"Well played my friend! Well played. I think we really could be best mates, if I didn't want to drain you all the time, because you smell Devine."He frowned.

Jeremy smiled at him,"Well I can't help it if I smell so delicious!"He laughed.

Downstairs Nik and Bekah were sitting down drinking a glass of wine with the most priceless faces on their faces.

"What the bloody hell?"Bekah asked, she then eyed her older brother,"Did you know our brother was a poof?"

"Elijah and I made a bet once, but we never found out. I guess Elijah owes me $10,000."He grinned. "I'll be sure to pick up soon."He laughed.

"Hmm now that you mention it, I can see Kol being into blokes. I mean he has never had a girlfriend."Bekah stated, sipping more wine. "His meals don't count."

The door opened, slamming shut. "You owe me $10,000 Elijah! Our brothers a little fairy."Klaus smirked at Elijah.

"Your just figuring this out? I found out centuries ago."Elijah stated, grabbing a drink.

"You bloody bastard!"Nik snarled? Throwing his empty wine glass at his older brothers head.

Jeremy placed his mouth at Kol's ear,whispering softly,"Do you think they bought it?"

"Well they did before you said that. Vampires darling, remember that next time! We have perfect hearing. We can hear miles away."

"SHIT!"Jeremy screamed, burying his face in Kol's stomach, as the vampire rubbed his back and he, as well as his siblings cracked up in laughter.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2: Confession to a bitch!

Katerina Petrova was sitting on a make up stool in Elena Gilbert's bed room applying make up. She has been pretending to be her annoying, boring look a like for a week now. She was already growing bored to death. She was actually surprised that nobody seemed to know that she was not 'precious Elena'. She always knew that Elena had stupid friends. After all how could her friends not know that she was a vampire and not a wimpy human? Heck even Damon and Stefan can't seem to tell that she is a vampire.

Katerina was just smearing red lip gloss on her lip when somebody knocked on the door. She scowled because she knew it was Jeremy Gilbert and she was getting sick of talking with him. Katerina took a deep breath and then put on a sweet smile, then cheerfully said, "Come on." Katerina inwardly growled, hating acting so 'sweet and nice', it made her nauseous.

Jeremy walked into Elena's bedroom, he was looking down on the ground, shuffling his feet. His hands were cracking his knuckles over and over. He cleared his throat a few times, but kept silent.

Katerina could obviously tell that the human male was nervous about something, which caused her to raise her eyebrows up in suspicion. She inwardly smirked, 'What the hell is going on with Jer bear that he is so nervous to talk to little ole 'Elena'? Did he get into trouble? Smoking pot again?'She thought, amused. Katerina put on a smile, standing up, then walked to Elena's bed and sat down and gestured for him to take a seat on the foot of the bed. "Her Jer. Whats wrong? Sit down and tell me."Katerina said, pretending to be Elena.

Jeremy hesitantly sat down where she offered, and glanced at her. "I have something that I need to tell you Elena and its going to be hard for me to say alright? I'd appreciate if you didn't judge me okay? I hope you understand what I have to say and I hope that you will forgive me and not hate me."He said, sighing.

Katerina placed a fake frown on her face, nodding. "Sure thing bro, I promise to be as 'understanding' as I can. You can tell me anything, you know that right Jer?"She asked, placing a sisterly smile on her face. Katerina scoffed inwardly. Her being all sweet made her want to gag.

Jeremy nodded his head at what she said. "I know that I can, that is why I am choosing to come to you out of everybody. I'm the most nervous and scared about your reaction to be honest."

"Whats going on Jeremy? You are scaring me! Are you smoking pot again?"Katerina asked, sighing, placing her hand in her hair, toying with it, pretending to be nervous. "Is somebody pressuring you to try out other drugs Jer? Drugs are not the answer!"She scolded.

Jeremy sighed, "I know they are not the answer! Shit I am not smoking pot or doing other drugs. Fuck Elena! You should know that I would never ever try out other drugs. I am not that stupid. Thank you for thinking so low of me though!"He practically growled at her.

Katerina inwardly smirked, happy with his reaction. She didn't realize he had a pair of balls. "I never would have thought that you would have ever smoked pot either, but you did!"She lifted her arms up in the air sighing loudly. She inwardly giggled, so proud of her performance.

Jeremy frowned at her. "Look I came here to talk about something very important and I am extremely nervous. I am not here to fight okay? So lets drop the pot conversation for another day okay?"He asked, sighing.

Katerina nodded her head, "Alright sorry Jer. You know I just lo."She cleared her throat, not being able to say the word love to her. "I care for you and you know it."She added.

Jeremy glanced at her suspiciously when she didn't finish saying the world love. He shook his head out of his thoughts, cleared his throat once more. "Fuck I really don't know how to say this, so I am just going to be honest and say it."He sighed, then added, "Elena I am gay."He took a deep breath once he was finished telling her.

Katerina's eyes went as wide open as they could. She was not acting right now she was in shock! She had no idea that little Gilbert Jeremy was a homo. She blinked, and then inwardly chuckled once again. This whole conversation was just so fucking amusing, and it sucked that she couldn't just burst out into laughter for real and that she had to keep on acting like miss bitch Elena. She blinked once again pretending that she was in shock.

Jeremy sighed, "Shit Elena please say something! You are freaking me out! I am nervous enough!"He frowned.

Katerina nodded her head, then cleared her throat, "You are GAY?"She asked, a little too loudly. She then nibbled onto her lower lip for a minute. "Wow! What would mom and father say?"She asked, "A gay pot head!"Katerina groaned, shaking her head. "Wait a minute! What about Bonnie? And your other ex girlfriends? Didn't you used to love Bonnie?"She asked. Katerina was still inwardly smirking and laughing right now.

Jeremy growled at her, which caused Katerina to inwardly giggle at his reaction. "I don't believe that our parents would care if I was gay or straight Elena! As for Bonnie I did love her, you know that, she even knew that too. But as much as I cared for Bonnie, that doesn't mean that my dick got hard for her now does it? I'm gay. I can't help how my body works. I ended it with Bonnie because I couldn't live that lie anymore. That and I fell in love with a guy."He stated.

Katerina blinked once again, then gasped, "Jeremy Gilbert! How dare you say perverted words in front of me! I'm your older sister and you will respect me!"She scolded. Katerina glared at Jeremy, then added, "Enough of that, what guy did you fall in love with? Do I know him?"She asked.

Jeremy bit his lip in hesitation, then nodded his head. "Yes you know him."He frowned, glancing at Katerina. "You will hate me more when I tell you who I am in love with, even more then finding out that I like men."

"I'll be the judge of that. Just be honest."Katerina answered. 'Who the hell does Jer bear love?'She thought, smiling amused.

"I have been wanting Damon Salvatore to fuck my ass for a year now."Jeremy admitted, blushing.

Katerina gasped loudly, shocked at that name coming from Jeremy's mouth. She wasn't only shocked, but she was jealous and angry. 'How the fuck could Jeremy Gilbert love Damon? Didn't everybody know that Damon was mine?'She thought, inwardly growling.

"Jeremy! How could you!"Katerina asked, snarling at her 'fake' brother. "Damon is mine. He is off limits to you. Can't you go fool around with Matt or Tyler?"She asked.

"You are dating Stefan Salvatore Elena! I am in love with Damon! How can you be so fucking selfish?"He demanded. "The world does not revolve around you. You can't hold on to every single guy, just so you can have a back up plan in case you get sick of the guy you are currently fucking

!"Jeremy scolded. "I thought you would understand! But I can see that you are nothing but a little heartless whore. I mean seriously how could you ruin their brother relationship?"He asked. "Don't you care if you hurt them?"

Katerina winced at what Jeremy said, remembering that she had hurt Damon and Stefan Salvatore also and she would never forget it. They would never forgive her, and that stung her. Katerina frowned, then said, "That isn't fare Jeremy! I don't mean to hurt either of the brothers."She said, then glared at him, "And how dare you call me a heartless whore! You are angry because you know Damon is in love with me and that he is not gay and would never be with you!"

Jeremy stood up from Elena's bed and started walking to the door. He sighed, untwisted the door knob, opening it, then glanced back at Katerina. "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to fight with you. I need to be alone."He said, frowning. Jeremy then opened up the door, then slammed it behind him.

Jeremy then put on a huge smirk on his face. He had known for a week that the girl living with him was not his sister but an evil vampire named Katerina that shared Elena's face. He then planned something all week to fool her. He made sure to wait until April 1st to do his special April fools joke for her. And he succeeded! He was sure that she was disgusted and annoyed at their conversation. He had to admit that she did a good job as Elena. Though she plays Elena a little too 'dark'.

Jeremy then opened up Elena's bedroom door, walked in and saw Katerina now lying down on his sisters bed with a frown on her face. "April Fools day bitch!"Jeremy said, chuckling. He smirked as he saw Katerina sit up from the bed, glancing at him. "Yup you were just played vampy. I have known this whole week that you were not Elena."

Katerina sat there on the bed glaring at Jeremy "WHAT? That was a fucking joke? If you knew I was not Elena why would you come and talk to me about this? Are you gay or not? Do you love Damon or not?"

Jeremy snorted, "NO I do NOT love Damon! Relax he is all yours."He said, then smirked. "Well that depends on if my sister snatches him up first. Then you can have Stefan."He laughed. "I really am gay. No Elena does not know that I am gay yet. I actually was interested to hear your reaction first. I was then going to compare them and choose which one that I wanted to remember for life."He admitted.

"You are such an asshole Jeremy! I can't believe you."Katerina growled.

"Believe it Katerina! Now where is my sister?"Jeremy asked, growling back.

Katerina smiled sweetly at him, then lay back on Elena's bed. "I killed the bitch and took over her life for good! Enjoy me before I leave this shitty down and go traveling the world again."She chuckled, then smirked, closing her eyes. "

"WHAT?"Jeremy asked, growling at what Katerina said. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE TELING THE TRUTH!"He shouted. His shout only made her snort.

Katerina stood up from Elena's bed, then walked over to Jeremy with a smirk on her face. "April fools!"She chuckled, and then walked out of the bedroom, leaving a fuming Jeremy behind. Katerina was still chuckling when she left the house. "That was kind of fun."She smirked.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Story 3: Should I take up acting?

Jeremy knocked on The Salvatore's boarding house. He then placed his hands in his back pocket, taking a deep breath, waiting for one of the vampire brothers to answer the door. He had something to confess to one of them. Finally the door opened and he sighed with relief when he saw Stefan's face. He smiled at him and took his hand out of his back pocket and waved at him. "Hey whats up man?"He asked, nervously.

Stefan eyed the nervous human and nodded his head at him. "Hey Jeremy, whats up? Are you okay?"He asked.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, nodding, "Ya I'm alright. I Just came here to talk to you about something. Mind if I came in?"He asked.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, walking backwards and gesturing for Jeremy to come inside his house. "Sure do you want a drink?"He asked, turning around and walking into his living room.

"Thanks for the offer man, but I am good. I actually just need to spit out the reason why I am here."Jeremy said. "I think you should sit down though."He added.

Stefan frowned at the human, but shrugged his shoulders and sat down, waiting for Jeremy to speak. "You know I may not be dating your sister anymore, but you can tell me anything."Stefan stated.

Jeremy nodded his head, "I know thanks. But please I don't want to talk about Elena!"He shivered. Jeremy then took a deep breath, letting it out, and kneeled on the ground in front of Stefan, his hands gripped onto the vampires knee's and his eyes were looking into his confused brown eyes. "Stefan Salvatore, I came here to tell you that I am in love with you. I'm glad that my sister chose Damon, I'm sorry if you got hurt but as much as I love Elena, she didn't deserve you. No I don't think that your brother deserves Elena, but I know for a fact that my sister doesn't deserve you Stefan! If she really loved both of you two, why would she choose one of you?"Jeremy said, massaging Stefan's knees. "Choosing one of you would end up breaking the other brothers heart and she knew that. So instead of her not picking either of you and you all three would have been miserable, she chose Damon. She decided to destroy a brother relationship, one that she knew was not always perfect, but she ruined your relationship anyway, not caring who got hurt!"He frowned.

Stefan glared at the human, "I think that you should leave Jeremy"He said, gripping Jeremy's hands and moving them away from his knees. "I don't want to talk about Elena and Damon and I don't need you rubbing what your sister did to me in my face!"He frowned. "I also think its messed up that you would pretend to be in love with me! You are not gay Jeremy I may be blond but I am not that stupid! You were in love with Vicki, Anna, and had feelings for Bonnie also. I don't know why you are joking around, but its really messed up and frankly I don't want to hear this shit!"Stefan stated, standing up, walking towards the liquor. He poured himself some rum, and chugged it down in one gulp.

"Man I didn't come here to hurt you, and I am not lying. Seriously I'm angry at what Elena did to you, hurting you like this."Jeremy said, walking over to Stefan, grabbing his arm trying to calm him down. "Please believe me."He frowned.

Stefan poured himself another drink and drank it as he was eying Jeremy He then let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "You are really good Jeremy Gilbert. Who put you up to this anyway? I know that you aren't in love with me. Heck I know that you hate me, and I can't say that I don't blame you. I deserve your hatred."He admitted.

Jeremy then grinned, shaking his head. "How did you know that I was just messing around?"He laughed.

"Because I know that you are not gay. I have never seen you check out another male before. You also had this little amused look that you were desperately trying hard to hide from me."Stefan said, smirking. "You aren't a good liar. I could tell that you were dying to break out into laughter!"

"Sorry if I said anything that hurt you. I wasn't planning on bringing up Elena or Damon, it just kind of slipped out of my mouth."Jeremy said, shrugging. "I figured it would have been a good twist to my confession of love towards you."He laughed. "So I shouldn't take up acting then?"He joked.

Stefan laughed also, shaking his head no.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well I tried! I fooled you for awhile there though."He laughed. "I'll take that drink now. Got any vodka?"He asked, with a smirk.

"Nice try Jeremy We have soda and juice."Stefan stated, pointing to his kitchen, with a grin on his face.

The End.


End file.
